Aftermath
by English.Marvel
Summary: Post "Spacetime" 3x15 a little post ep and look at the over protective nature of the director and may. Please Review :-)
Daisy laid on the rooftop, staring at the billboard as the fire slowly ate through the last part of the picture. The door burst open just as she closed her eyes and succumbed to the pain vibrating through her head. Coulson looked down at her and carefully checked her neck and sighed in relief.

"I need a med-evac on the roof with Simmons right now" the director yelled into the comms unit. He pulled off his jacket and covered the young agent with it before checking on the man lying next to her. He found no pulse and was kind of relieved to experience no visions. He looked up and saw the Zephyr One land on the helipad, Simmons rushing out with a team of medics. The moment happened in a blur, all Simmons got out was that her friend was alive, that Lincoln was on his way up to the roof with two other agents; that they needed to leave now.

They all sat on the jet, medics tending to various people, all eyes on Daisy as she laid unconscious on the gurney in the pod. Lincolns wound had be cleaned and patched to the best of their ability, Coulson looked at him now as a capable agent, but also the boyfriend to his daughter, he made a mental note to talk to him about that later as they landed at the base. Daisy was rushed through to the medical unit, guided by Simmons and followed by the other three men, May joining them on the way.

"Stop! " Simmons held her hand up as they started to enter the Medbay, "Go and eat or something, Lincoln, go over there" She pointed to the spare table with a nurse waiting. Giving her stern face, the rest looked at each other and left.

"I guess, we can order pizza or something" the director smiled but received nothing but sad smiles.

Lincoln came out after half an hour, stiches in the forehead and tucked into the pizza, joining the silence of the rest of the team.

It was four long hours later that Simmons finally arrived to allow them to enter the med bay. They all stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the inhuman with deep wounds over her face.

"No lasting injuries to the brain, she has some deep lacerations on her face, she's exhausted and is on some pretty heavy painkillers and will be asleep for the rest of the night, so if you all want to leave and get some rest yourselves. Although Lincoln, not for another couple of hours" Simmons handed the director her medical report and left them. May abruptly left towards the gym, Fitz for the lab and Lincoln towards the bunks. Coulson just stared at the girl in the bed, wishing for this to stop happening to them. He pulled up a chair, closed all the blinds and turned off all no essential lights and sat down. He could check on May later, knowing what this does to her, he knew she needed a bit of space. He wouldn't be leaving his daughters side for the night.

May joined him two hours later, frustration gone and fresh signs of a shower still lingered in her hair. Grabbing a chair she sat on the opposite side of bed to Coulson she looked at him.

"Why does this always happen? It feels like we can't go on one single mission without her getting hurt these days, maybe she should take some time and not get hurt"

Coulson chuckled, "You know she'd kill you for suggesting that and we both know she wouldn't go for it, it would be easier to lock her in her room" he looked at her face change "I'm not locking her in the base! Jeez May!"

"You suggested it first, I was just thinking it might not be such a bad idea. Maybe we can get Simmons to put her on sick leave or rehab or something, keep her out of trouble, for a while"

He nodded as they drifted back in to silence, both slowly drifting off to sleep. Waking to the moaning a few hours later, May was the first up.

"Skye, it's ok, open your eyes" She saw a flicker of the eyelids and heard a mumble, "That's it, all the lights are off, its nice and dark for you" Daisy slowly opened her eyes, looking up at May, she smiled.

"Hey, is ever-"

"Everyone is fine, it's just you we're worried about" Daisy turned her head as Coulson spoke. "Lincoln is sleeping, you have a concussion and some pretty bad cuts on your face. Your head hurt?" She nodded and he got up to get Simmons.

"You have got to stop scaring us like this Skye, we ma-"

"Daisy"

"Daisy, we may not be able to take much more close calls like this"

"Who's we?"

"That over-protective father figure of yours and I"

"The over protective mother figure?"

"Yeah, although I'm sure there are a few others on that list" May smiled as Phil re-joined them, Simmons trailing behind.

"Alright, Daisy, let's see, you have a concussion, so I want to keep you up for most of the day ok? How's the head? I'm surprised there are no fractures!"

"Simmons! Prognosis!"

"Sorry May, light work for the rest of the week, if your dizzy or lightheaded sit down or lie down, plenty of water, Panadol only, nothing stronger. Your sutures will come out in a few days. You can leave this bed…in two hours" She smiled at her friend groaning at the prospect of doing nothing for a few days. "I'm going to check on Lincoln"

The three were left there, content, alive, together.


End file.
